1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma-diffusing devices, and, in particularly, to an aroma-diffusing heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,066,420, 8,262,277 and 8,147,116 disclose an aroma-diffusing heating device, which includes a power supply, a heating source, essential oil or aroma wax, and a container for the aroma wax to be contained therein. The essential oil is likely to be leaked from the container as the container is toppled over. After the aroma wax contained in the container is evaporated completely and before new aroma wax is placed in the container, a user needs to take aroma wax residues out from the container and clean the container. During the cleaning process, the user is likely to be stained by the aroma wax residues.